


Addict

by J_Hwang



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Addiction, Death, Depression, Other, Pain, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 21:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: I won't put any character here.You can think of any possibility or can think of this as a random stranger stories.





	Addict

She doesn’t know since when, but when she realizes it, everything is too late. She can’t turn back anymore, and not that she has a place to turn back to. She already falls too deep into darkness. She knows what she did is wrong, but it’s too late. Ever since she got into that group of people, things turn bad, she knows she can’t blame anybody, she asked for it too. Everything starts because of stress, she started to go out to drink and just let loose. At first, she goes alone, but then she got to know some group of people, bad people. There is when she started to use those drugs, it was fun at the beginning, she forgot all her problem. But as times goes by, her family found out about it and disowned her, saying that she became a shame in her family. Her friends all look at her in disgust, and her girlfriend dumped her.

  
She regrets all the things she did, she tried to stop using a drug, but it wasn’t easy. She tried to go to do rehabilitation, but it’s useless too. There where she became depressed. She starts to hurt herself, cutting herself now and then, thinking that she can stop her addiction with pain. Yes, she did stop thinking about the drug, she wasn’t addicted to it, but then, in turn, she became addicted to pain instead. She kept on finding a way to hurt herself, thinking that by hurting herself she can stop her depression and she can forget her pain on her heart. And she also think that even though she one day, left this world, no one will care about her, no one will look for her, and no one will mourn for her. She is all alone now anyway, jobless, no family, no friend, an addict and someone with mental problem.

  
But what she doesn’t know is, there is someone there that still cares for her. Looking for her now and then, trying to talk her out of her problem. She knows that person, but she shut that person out of her life, thinking that she is another one of those that will leave her in the end.

  
Everything is too late, she has already fallen deeper into darkness. There is no turning back anymore. She is too addicted to it and it escalates. From a slit to a cut, and now the wound getting deeper and worse, just like the wound on her heart, that can’t heal no more. And in the end, she falls into the darkness forever, in the pool of red, she slept, forever.


End file.
